The Story of Naruto and Kakashi
by Alterant
Summary: Naruto, who has just returned home from a harsh mission, suddenly finds Kakashi at his door. The same day, they're sent on an important mission together, and the two ninja must find the strength to face their growing feelings toward one another, along with completing the mission, which just might turn out to be a bit more difficult then they'd originally thought. Warning, mxm.
1. The Unexpected

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

Naruto winced at the sound of the loud knocking, sighing as he stiffly sat up. He had, the night before, just gotten home from a long S-ranked mission that had taken him many weeks to complete. The mission had been successful, but he had obtained more than a few cuts and bruises from the enemy ninja that he had been sent to dispatch. Even though he had the Fox's quick healing to rely upon, he still was sore.

Slowly he stood up, wondering groggily who could ever be at his door right now. Being away as long as he was had left him wanting to just relax and enjoy the feeling of being home for a while. He debated silently on just pretending to not be home, but he ended up hobbling over to the door, and opened it to see a familiar, white haired figure staring back at him. Opening the door wide, he let his old mentor inside, grunted out a hello, and went to fall back on the couch again, sighing in relief.

Kakashi slowly stepped inside, quietly closing the door as he did. Looking around the tiny apartment, he noticed the dust that had settled from Narutos time away, and the man himself wearing a t-shirt and shorts stretched out upon his battered couch with his eyes closed as if in sleep. Taking in the various cuts and bruises he saw littering the mans exposed arms and legs, he inwardly winced at the pain the other ninja must be feeling and sympathized with him, as he had found himself like that after many a mission. Thinking Naruto had somehow fallen asleep in the last minute, he took his time to gaze at the angelic figure. Though his eyes were closed, in his mind Kakashi could clearly see his expressive, sky-blue eyes, that always seemed to be full of joy. Also his lush lips and tanned skin, all framed by a perfect mass of spiky golden hair. He couldn't help but notice his body, to. All the years of his harsh training had sculpted Narutos body to minute perfection. He somehow lost track of the time that had passed, and started slightly at the sound of Narutos voice.

"Kakashi". Naruto mumbled tiredly, "Whats up? You're the last person I expected to see at my door today, aren't you supposed to be delivering something important to the Kazikage or something?"

Berating himself silently for where he had willingly let his thoughts wonder off to, Kakashi watched as Naruto sat up and motioned for him to take the seat beside him, so he walked over to the couch settled himself next to Naruto. Kakashi then paused for a moment before answering.

"No. I was needed here in Konoha, so Guy was sent in my place." Kakashi stated.

Naruto paused for a second, "So why are you here? You're not the type of guy to just stop in and have a quick chat. Do you need something from me?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, thinking of the worry he had felt for his young pupil when he was away, and how recently he had been having confusing thoughts about the young man sitting beside him. Some of those thoughts much like the ones he had when he first walked into Narutos apartment. Kakashi had always thought himself to be straight, but conflicting emotions had told him that something was changing. For the good or bad, he had no idea, as he never thought these feeling would go anywhere. He wondered when, though, as he stared intently at Naruto, he had begun to not see the young foolish boy he once trained, but a handsome, courageous man with azure eyes and golden hair.

Naruto watched in amazement as Kakashi blushed slightly and pondered where the mans thoughts had wondered off to. Probably thinking of one of Pervy-sages novels, no doubt. While Kakashi was in his own world, Naruto took his time to study his old sensei. The man would probably never know the true thoughts Naruto had whenever he thought of him. That loving Sakura was merely a ruse for the love he had for his handsome sensei. Naruto had long ago come to terms with this, and fully accepted the fact that Kakashi would probably never feel that way. He had come so close to dying on his last mission, though, and those feelings somehow, after many years of being pent up, rushed their way to the surface. And though he tried, he just couldn't seem to regain control of them like he usually did. Because of that lack of control, as he was staring intensely into Kakashi's eyes, he leaned forward and did something he knew he was completely out of his mind for doing.

Bewildered at where the train of his thoughts had wondered off to, Kakashi, somewhere in his mind saw Naruto start to lean forward. Glancing up and looking into the other mans determined, lustful eyes, the single most unexpected thing happened next. In the blink of an eye, Naruto had ripped his mask off, pausing for only a second to openly admire the handsome face that had been hidden beneath it, and crushed his lips to Kakashis. Mind going completely blank, Kakashi froze for a second before he realized what was actually going on.

Naruto felt Kakashi freeze, and his heart sunk at the thought of losing Kakashi because of his unintentional emotional reaction. He had thought of dying, never knowing the feel of the others mans soft lips on his, and he just could not let that happen. What Naruto never expected, though, was the loud moan of relief that Kakashi sounded deep in his throat, for Kakashis fingers to thread roughly through his hair. Groaning himself as Kakashis mouth began to move on his, Naruto pushed Kakashi back onto the couch so that they were laying, covering him with his body.

Wondering faintly in this is what heaven felt like, Kakashis body took over and he wiggled underneath the muscular weight that was laying upon him, feeling the hard bulge against his thigh. He shook as a wave of lust suddenly pounded into him, and shivered as Narutos tongue did amazing things inside his mouth. Uncurling his hands from Narutos hair, Kakashi reached between their bodys to begin unbuttoning the blonds shirt, taking care to avoid the mans injurys so as to not cause him pain, when what felt like the end of the world happened.

Someone knocked at the door.

Sighing in displeasure as he heard the knock, Naruto lifted his head and looked down at Kakashi, loving the look of disappointment in the others eyes. He raised himself and let Kakashi up from underneath him, and stood to get the door just as Kakashi slipped his mask back on. Noticing Kakashis eyes drift low, he looked down and noticed a distinct outline of what the man had done to him pressing against his pants. Meeting his eyes, Naruto winked mischievously, causing the other man to shift uncomfortably on the couch. Seems like Kakashi wasn't the only one affected.

After getting the control of his body necessary to open the door and not send anyone away screaming, he opened it to see the one and only Sakura-san.

Sakura paused as she took in the scene before her, her eyes widening. Naruto, face slightly flushed and a mute joy radiating from him. And Kakashi, sitting on the couch in a slightly akward position who seemed to be mightily disappointed about something. She wondered what Naruto had done now.

"Naruto, I had just heard you had gotten home from your mission, and wanted to come and see if you'd need any healing." Sakura said gingerly, testing the mood. "Hello Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you here."

Kakashi rose from his seat on the couch, inwardly sighing with relief that he seemed to have calmed down. Glancing at Naruto, he walked the short distance to the door.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you." Kakashi smiled politely." I was just about to leave, just wanted to have a quick chat with Naruto. You go ahead and do what you can for him. I guess I'll see you two around." With a tiny wave at both of them, he started his way through the door.

"Kakashi." Naruto said quickly, waiting for Kakashi to look at him before speaking in a low, husky voice. "This isn't over."

Grinning wickedly as he saw Kakashis eyes widen, Naruto watched as the man quickly turned and walked out into the streets of Konoha.

Confused, Sakura looked at her former team mate, wondering at the secrets in Narutos smile and amazed at the slight blush she had saw stinging Kakashis ears. Men, She thought, I guess I'll never understand them.


	2. Anbu Members and Girlish Thoughts

**Authors Note** – Hopefully this chapter does a bit more for the actual plot of the story. Still don't know exactly where it's going, but I'm enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Kakashis mind was reeling as he wandered throughout Konoha in a daze. His once forbidden fantasies had now turned into something so real. He had never known that Naruto had felt the same way, had had thoughts similar to his own. Touching his lips, he could still feel the softness of Narutos kiss, the way his mouth had moved on his, the slickness of his tongue dancing with his own. He didn't know what to do now, to think now. It was all so unexpected, especially these sudden urges to return to Naruto and finish what they'd started.

As Kakashi faintly wondered what would exactly entail them _finishing_ it, Narutos parting words flashed in his mind, sending shivers down his spine. It wasn't over. He didn't know why those words made him so happy, but for some reason, they did. Maybe he was getting soft.

While telling himself that that would never happen, suddenly, he was dragged roughly back into reality by the sudden appearance of one masked Anbu member.

The man kneeled, and relayed the message that was given to him for Kakashi.

"Sir", he said in a rough voice, "You are wanted by the Hokage. She demands your immediate presence." The masked man stood, nodded, then was gone in a small puff of smoke.

Well, Kakashi mused, he was certainly chatty. Kakashi shook his head. Guess it was pretty important if Tsunade had sent one of the already overworked members of the Anbu. So, making the simple hand signals to get him to the Hokages office, he was off.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Sakura-san." Naruto said as he watched the last of his wounds fade from his skin, along with the pain that had accompanied them. Looking up at the Pink-haired woman, he saw she had come a long way from the naïve girl she once was. Not long ago, she had married Lee, much to Lees delight and everyone elses astonishment. They had been dating for awhile before that, that is, after Sakura had succumbed to Lees charm and finally accepted him. Naruto was happy for the both of them. Also, although he would never admit it, maybe just a tad bit jealous. Having someone to love, to have that someone love you, seemed, well, nice. He'd give anything to have something like that.

Shaking his head to clear out those depressing thoughts, Naruto stood and stretched, loosened his cramped muscles, then turned to Sakura and smiled.

"What would I do without you, Sakura-san?" Naruto said in gratitude as he fell back on the battered couch next to her. Enjoying that he could do so without hurting.

Sakura smirked as she watched her lazy friend sit, "What you could do is go to the hospital and let them take care of your wounds. That's what any sane wounded ninja would do." She started packing her various medical tools, glancing at Naruto every now and then as she did so. He seemed...maybe _different_ is the word for it. She had an inkling it had something to do with their spiky-haired sensei.

"So, what did Kakashi have to say to you?"

Not totally prepared for the question, Naruto hesitated, his mind once again wondering to the events that had taken place after Kakashis arrival. He didn't know what to make of the fact that Kakashi felt the same feelings that Naruto felt for him. That he wanted Naruto as badly as Naruto wanted Kakashi. What had happened was so spur of the moment that it felt more like a dream than reality.

"Nothing much, Sakura. Just stopped in to see how I was, I guess." He muttered. Nothing much was right, Naruto thought, he had had his tongue down Kakashis throat before either of them could say much of anything.

Kakashi hadn't seemed to mind, though, and Naruto again shivered in delight at the thought of taking advantage of the man once again. Mind wondering, he envisioned the feeling of having a hot, passionate Kakashi underneath him, writhing in pleasure, pleading for more, as Naruto took his-

"Naruto?". Sakura broke him out of his reverie, and as reality came crashing back in, he heard her mutter, "Jeeze, Naruto, what's going on in that blond head of yours? You look like you're about to faint."

Sakura took her hand and pressed it against his forehead, eyes widening at the heat she felt. Opening her mouth to suggest him going to the hospital anyway, she didn't even get the words out before Naruto gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, Sakura, it's just a little warm in here right now. If it is something, you know I'll be fine. I'm a fast healer, or maybe I just need some more rest." Phew, Naruto thought. He could never let her know that just thinking about Kakashi had put him in such a state. In such a short amount of time, Naruto was amazed in how the man had affected him so greatly.

Sakura relented. "All right, Naruto." Sakura looked around, noting that more time had passed then she had thought. Also, not being as dense as some thought she was, she could see the blonde wanted some time to himself. "I should get going. You're right, a bit more rest would do you good, so, please, don't overexert yourself and make me have to come back." After patting Naruto on the back, she stood and headed for the door. Although many of her questions were left unanswered, she had a basic idea of what Naruto was up to. She just hoped neither of them got themselves hurt.

"See ya, Sakura." He waved as she looked back, and Naruto watched as she closed the door behind her on her way out.

Alone in his small apartment once again, Naruto closed his eyes, and soon began to think, once again, of Kakashi. But this time, his thoughts turned in a different direction. He had no idea what he had gotten into the moment he had kissed Kakashi, and he was pretty sure Kakashi didn't either. Naruto was getting to the point in his life where he was beginning to think of settling down, having a serious relationship with the person he knew he loved. He didn't know, yet, if that person was Kakashi, but Naruto thought it could be.

Stopping himself, Naruto groaned, and said to himself, "How is it that I'm turning into such a girl? I can't believe I'm actually worrying about stuff like this.".

Sighing, Naruto was just about to berate himself again as he suddenly felt the presence of someone outside his window. Quickly glancing up, he relaxed slightly at the familiar sight of a masked member of the Anbu.

"Come in." He said loud enough for the man to hear him, and wasn't at all surprised when the Anbu member suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Jinchuriki." The man said in and emotionless greeting. "The hokage has summoned you. Please leave immediately and report to her." He nodded, and dissapeared as silently as he had entered.

Surprised at being summoned, he wondered what had made Tsunade change her mind. She had said he wouldn't be bothered for a week, to give him time to recuperate from his last mission. It must be something very important.

Naruto quickly dressed and prepared his weapons, then headed out, wondering one last time on his way what the future would hold for him and Kakashi.


	3. The Mission and the Mischievous Grin

"Where are they?" Tsunade ground out to no one in particular as she vigorously paced in front of her desk in the Hokages tower. Kami-sama, how she wished she could have a drink right about now.

"They should be here soon, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said from her position in the corner of the room, slightly nauseated at the sight of Tsunades pacing. Back, and forth. Back, and forth. She had learned long ago to keep her distance from her sensei when she was in this state. That is, unless she wanted to accidentally get chakra blasted through a wall. Which, she knew from personal experience, wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

Tsunade spared Shizune a glance, then looked out the window, where she could gaze upon the entire village of Konoha. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. She still could barely believe she had been chosen to be Hokage. Though at times the stress could nearly drive her back to her old habits of gambling and drinking, she was honored to be the one standing at the top of this great village. Tsunade thought of the times, the good and the bad, she had spent here, as a young ninja and as Hokage. She loved the village and all of its inhabitants, and she'd be damned if she wouldn't do everything in her power to protect them.

What made her think of this now was the rumors she had been hearing recently, and some of the information she had obtained from some of her reliable sources scattered throughout the Fire country. There has been some activity going on that warranted a investigation. It called for a two man team, and Naruto she thought had matured, well, enough to handle this, anyways. The place where they'll be going he is well known in, and that just might help them in the future. Kakashi, she thought, with his intelligence and skill she could trust to handle about anything and quickly complete this mission. Both highly powerful ninjas, she had seen them work together as a team before this, and she had always been pleased with the result.

They had always been ninja she could rely upon in the past, and she would continue to bet on them, as she doubted they would ever let her down in the future.

Still pacing, her head snapped up when she heard someone lightly tapping on the window outside. Seeing who it was, she hurried over to violently open it, the entire building seeming to shake as it slammed.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said with narrow eyes and a thinly veiled frustration when she saw he was alone. "Come inside. We're still waiting for one more, and after he arrives, I'll give you the details of the mission you'll be undertaking."

That boy had better hurry up, Tsunade thought. The faster she sent those two to gather information, the faster she'd know what she was up against this time. This situation could be benign, but her sense of intuition told her that something bad was brewing.

Kakashi hurriedly entered the large office, and stood off to the side as Tsunade began her restless pacing all over again, every once in a while muttering something to herself. Exchanging a glance with Shizune, Kakashi settled himself in to wait, and began thinking. Knowing that for the Hokage to be as stressed as she was now, something was obviously not right, and there were so many possibilities that popped through his head it nearly gave him a headache. He thought quickly of all the news he had over heard in the last few days and on the last his recent missions, there was nothing substantial enough to be a major threat to anything, or anyone, in the village. He had heard the usual whispers of a revolt here, or of more ninjas being trained there, but nothing he'd thought would effect his home in any way.

Wanting to know what he was up against, Kakashi was just about to ask Tsunade who they were waiting for when he he suddenly heard a very familiar voice from the other side of the Hokages' door. A voice that somehow sent hot shivers down his spine.

"Tsunade baa-san, it's Naruto. I'm coming in." Naruto pushed the door open, stepping inside the office to see a furiously pacing Hokage, Shizune standing in a corner, holding onto Tonton for dear life, and one slightly shocked Kakashi. Having had a slight feeling in his gut that he would be seeing the white-haired man soon, Naruto was not surprised at the appearance of his soon-to-be lover. He was, though, surprised at the mood within the office, which was nearly palpable.

He put the very distracting thoughts of Kakashi in the back of his mind for now, and turned his full attention to one serious Tsunade. She must have called Kakashi here also, and he wondered the reason for her bringing them here in such short notice.

"Naruto. Finally, now I can get to the briefing." Tsunade spun around from the spot where her pacing had taken her, and went to sit down behind her desk. In her rush to begin, she violently swore as she knocked down a pile of loose papers from upon her desk. Shizune hurried over to pick them up, so the sight of them would not aggravate the overworked, stressed Hokage any further.

"Naruto, Kakashi." She started, after regaining a small semblance of calm. "I've called you here, not just because I've recently been hearing things that could potentially put the village of Konoha at great risk."

Tsunade paused, watching for their reactions. Kakashi appeared expressionless, but she could clearly see the wheels in his head turning as he waited for her to continue, and Naruto, well looked ready to blast her with a million different questions at the same time.

While the blond was clearly struggling to voice at least one of his many questions, Tsunade continued before he could speak. "But also because I believe the two of you are some of the only ninjas I can think to send who I trust completely and have a chance of successfully completing this mission in the most efficient and timely manner ." She looked back and forth between the pair, looking them square in the eye as she said it. "We do not have time to waste with any unnecessary details, so I will tell you what I know, and then I would like for you to leave within the hour. You will need all the time you can get to be able to complete this mission. And remember, anything that I will say will not leave this room. "

The pair quickly nodded, and Tsunade began, " I have chosen the two of you specifically because you have both worked together many times before and know what each other is capable of. This mission is one where you two will have to trust each other implicitly, and rely upon the other when the need arises."

Naruto smiled inwardly at the thought of spending an entire mission with Kakashi. Though he knew it wasn't the right time for these personal issues to get in the way of an important mission like this, he'd make the most of his time.

Kakashi, expressionless, glanced at Naruto and saw, in his eyes, where the thoughts of the blond had wondered off to. Inwardly clenching his fist, he promised himself that the next time he was caught in a situation where Naruto thought he had total control, he'd show the blond a thing or two he had gained from his Ichi-Ichi books...

Grimacing, Kakashi mentally scolded himself. He needed to get control of himself. This is an important mission that required his full attention and focus, and he would not put the village in danger because of his selfish desires.

Seeing, after she had said that, Naruto and Kakashi seemed to have become deep in thought, Tsunade cleared her throat loudly. When the men refocused their attention back on her, she stated, "I have recently found out through one of my contacts, that a group of rogue ninja have been attacking towns that possess any hidden jutsu they deem powerful. We know for a fact that they already have stole two, and thus believe they are very powerful, for clans such as that have intense security when it comes to the protection of their hidden jutsu. Over the last couple years, they seem to have been reappearing every few months with a new target, taking time in between each theft to completely disappear and train in that jutsu to strengthen their forces. If we are correct, their next objective will be to steal a hidden jutsu belonging to a small town in the Wave country. One of my sources has seen a couple of their known members crossing the Great Naruto Bridge, and I'm sure the both of you remember that."

Smiling slightly as he remembered the past and one of his first missions with team seven, Naruto was amazed at how things had turned out so many years later.

Letting him reminisce for only a moment, she continued, "Their leader is a missing nin from Konoha that was said to have died on a unsuccessful mission some years back. We believe he holds a grudge against Konoha for some reason, and therefore is doing this to eventually get revenge. So for your mission, I want you to, one, confirm this information and these people are in fact, eventually heading for Konoha wielding various powerful hidden jutsus, and two, if they are, to determine the reason for this and if you are able to, retrieve the scrolls containing the jutsus themselves. If you have to take them down, do so. They are now all considered rogue ninja, so if by any chance they somehow capture either one of you, you know what to do."

Tsunade knew they understood that if they had to kill, they would do so with no qualms for the sake of their village. For if this missing-nin would lead them in an attack on Konoha, they probably wouldn't make it that far, but more than a couple lives would be lost as a result. It just wasn't worth it when she could send two ninja now to resolve the problem, even if it was high risk, for she believed these two would succeed at any cost. " I'm only sending you two because the smaller the group I send the less suspicion it will raise when you arrive. Your known around those parts and have friends, so it will not be unusual for you to make a short visit. Kakashi, I expect you to evaluate the situation when you do arrive and accomplish the mission as you see fit. I'd help, but I have given you all the information I have at this time. I am relying upon you to complete this mission and have both of you return alive and well."

Kakashi nodded. As Tsunade said, he'd have to learn more about this group, but he already had a few ideas in mind for the strategy he would use to infiltrate and retrieve the information they needed. He glanced at the man next to him, and was glad to have the blond for this mission. His powerful jutsus and quick thinking just might come in handy. Naruto was usually a person he liked having on his team for missions, but he wondered, deep inside, if his budding feelings for the ninja would end up distracting him on the mission. He decided he couldn't let that happen. He'd put those feeling away for now a deal with them when they returned. Hoping Naruto would have the sense to do that also.

Naruto glanced over at his cute sensei, and was more then happy to let Kakashi take charge and plan, as he knew the other man was way more experienced in that field than he was. He also didn't think his usual fool proof plan of just bursting in unexpectedly would work this time around. And by what Tsunade had said, this group had numbers and some power on their side, so Naruto and Kakashi needed a good plan so they could gather all the info they needed and obtain the scrolls, without anything too unexpected going down. They could fight most anything, but it was advantageous to know at least somewhat of what they would be going up against. Kakashi, though, was sure to be in for a couple surprises. Naruto would keep this mission at the forefront of his mind, but any opportunity he saw to deepen the relationship he had with Kakashi, he'd gladly leap for.

Shizune suddenly interrupted their thoughts when she spoke to lady Tsunade, "Your scheduled speech at the academy takes place in five minutes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. She'd have to leave soon in order to make it. "I guess that's good timing, as I have nothing more to tell you." She glanced at Naruto, "Be safe. I hope to see you alive and well in the future."

He smiled his signature grin, and said back, "Don't worry, Tsunade Baa-san. I'm not the reckless kid I once was."

But she wondered at that, when, as she was leaving, she glanced back and saw his smile turn mischievous as he met Kakashis eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hopefully everything makes a bit of sense, please** review** and tell me your opinion of the story. In the next chapter I'll focus more on the romance part of the story, so be prepared for a bit of fluff!


End file.
